pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Bob the Swamp Monster (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Sunnytchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles' Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Johnny Bravo *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:1920 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG